This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Phase II Safety And Immunogenicity Study Of Quadrivalent Human Papillomavirus [Types 6, 11, 16, 18] L1 Virus-Like Particle (VLP) (Gardasil ) Vaccine In HIV-Infected Children 7 To 7 to 15 at screening o Stratum B: CD4% Nadir 15 and 15 at screening o Stratum C: CD4% Nadir 25 and CD4% 25 at screening Regimen: STAGE I Intramuscular (IM) Quadrivalent Human Papillomavirus [Types 6, 11, 16, 18] L1 VLP (QHPV) Vaccine or matched placebo at entry and at Weeks 8 and 24. Ninety children will receive vaccine and 30 children will receive placebo. Subsequent safety assessment and sample collections will extend until Week 108. STAGE II All subjects will be unblinded at their Week 96 visit. A. Stage I vaccine recipients will receive an additional dose of QHPV Vaccine at Week 96. B.Stage I placebo recipients will receive QHPV Vaccine at Weeks 96, 104, and 120, with follow-up to Week 124. Treatment P1047 is a multicenter clinical trial supported by the National Institute of Allergy and Infectious Diseases (NIAID) and the National Institute of Child Health and Human Development (NICHD) through the Pediatric Clinical Trials Cooperative Group. The primary objectives of this trial are to determine the safety and tolerability of QHPV Vaccine and to determine seroconversion after vaccination with QHPV Vaccine in HIV-infected children ages 7 to 12 years. This study is closed to accrual. Seven subjects are currently active on study at CNMC. No publication(s) arising from this study in 2006/2007. Duration: Vaccine recipients: Total study duration of 108 weeks. Placebo recipients: Total study duration of 124 weeks. Safety: Interim safety review completed and study fully accrued. Publications: NA